Ponta Tennis
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Ryoma wakes up one morning and realizes his childhood friend is coming to Japan! Yeah summary sucks. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

Hey! This is my first Prince of Tennis fic so I hope you guys like it! Please RRR!

Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or any of it's characters except mine

* * *

><p>Ponta Tennis<p>

Chapter 1: A New Arrival

"Ryoma wake up!" cried my mom from downstairs. I groaned and held the pillow to my face. "Ryomaaaaaa!" my mom called again. I sighed knowing that I have to wake up now, unfortunately.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled downstairs. "What time is it anyways?" I thought as I realized I'm probably late. Ryoma looked at the clock and frowned. "What? It's only 5!" I thought angrily. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

After everything is done and I brought out my tennis gear and clothes. I went downstairs in my school uniform. "Mom. Why'd you wake me up so early. It's only 5! Tennis practice doesn't start until 6:30!" I said sleepily.

"Ryoma. Did you forget? Jenny-chan is coming today." Rinko, my mom, said smiling brightly. I immediately stopped rubbing my eyes to stay awake. My shock was enough to keep me awake. Suddenly, my face lit up and I was smiling a huge smile.

"Seriously? Jenny is coming today? When?" I asked excitedly. Rinko sighed and smiled a small smile.

"She's supposed to arrive around this time." Rinko said happily. "Here, eat some breakfast." Rinko handed me some eggs and bacon and I immediately started to chow down. After I finished breakfast, I dug around the fridge to get some milk.

"Ryoma. You never drink milk in the morning. What's up?" Nanako, my cousin, asked. I sighed and said sadly,"Inui senpai, is making me drink 4 cups of milk a day..."

"Bad news, Jenny isn't going to arrive until 8 o'clock." Nanjiro, my dad, said frowning. I sighed and mumbled that I was going to school. After I went to school, Nanjiro grinned and giggled. Rinko and Nanako thought he lost it.

"Nanjiro, dear, are you ok? Should I call the doctor?" Rinko asked worriedly. Nanjiro shook his head and said he was fine. He smirked and mumbled something incoherent.

-X-

"Ryoma!" Momoshiro called to me. "What are you doing here so early? And why'd you ditch me? I went to your house and your mom said you were here." Momo said, frowning slightly.

"Sorry Momo senpai. I guess I'm pretty pissed right now." I said nonchalantly.

"Alright so what's bothering you?" Momo asked, worriedly. I sighed.

"Momo senpai, I don't want to-" but I was interrupted.

"!" Eiji screamed while latching himself on me. He hugged me so hard that I turned blue.

"Can't breaaaaaaaath..." I moaned out.

"Eiji! Get off of him. Echizen is turning blue!" the mother hen of Seigaku scolded Eiji. Eiji reluctantly let me go. I breathed in as much air as I could and slowly exhaled.

"Sorry ochibi..." Eiji mumbled sadly. I looked at his sad face and sighed.

"Its fine Eiji senpai." I told him. He smiled and hugged me again but this time, I was able to breathe.

"Everyone!" Tezuka, the captain, called to get everyone's attention. "Inui will be giving us the practice routine for today. So listen up! Anyone that doesn't listen and follow the directions will run 50 laps!" Everyone groaned at this. Inui coughed and got everyone's attention.

"For today's agenda, the 7th graders besides Echizen will be picking up balls. 8th graders will find a partner and play against them. Record the scores to me later. Regulars come with me."Inui explained. Everyone sighed either of relief or feeling sad. Sad because the 7th graders have to pick up balls again. Only the 7th graders were sad for this reason. Relief because they didn't have to run 40 laps. "Before all this though, everyone runs 40 laps." Everyone groaned but some were still feeling relief. Mainly because they wouldn't have to drink the 'Inui Juice' that was said if anyone drinks it will lose the will to live. Anyone who doesn't and is actually able to live and like it like Shusuke Fugi is considered a miracle. "Whoever takes more than a minute to run will have to drink 'Vegetable Extract'!" Everyone groaned and shuddered. "Now go!" Inui exclaimed as he took out a stopwatch.

Everyone immediately started to run. No one and I mean no one wants to drink that. Hgggh. I shivered at the thought of _that_. Through the first five laps, nobody got out but gradually numbers fell and the strongest stayed. In the end, only the starters remained and one other person.

"Tsk tsk. The starters are the only ones left? How disappointing!" the coach, Ryuzaki, exclaimed.

"Actually Coach. There's one more guy there." a random 7th grader pointed out.

"Hmm. Who's that?" Ryuzaki asked. No one knew so they shrugged. "Interesting development." We ran until the last lap where all of us were huffing and puffing for the finish line. Apparently, the last person to pass has to drink a beaker full of that crap. All of us made a photo finish though. Thank the lords!

"Yo Ryoma. Who's that?" Momoshiro asked after regaining his breath. I didn't even bother to look and replied.

"How the hell should I know?" I retorted. He glared and sat next to me trying to regain his breath. I heard a woman's voice above me and looked up.

"Ryoma!" the figure exclaimed. Now I was debating if it was a girl. It had the voice of a girl but it kept up with us, the starters, running throughout.

"Who are you?" I asked. The figure sighed and replied in English.

**"You've still got a ways to go Ryoma!"** she replied to me cheerfully. I look into her eyes and saw a deep pool of black. I vaguely recognized her and wondered aloud.

**"Jenny?"** I asked slightly excited. Momo shifted around and began to stare at us, wondering if he should take some classes for English. The figure grinned and took off her hat. Long strands of black hair began to fall around her and she smiled.

**"Took ya long enough!"** she exclaimed. I smiled. It's been way too long.

**"What are you doing here?"** I asked her. I slowly stood up and pulled my hat lower to my face. She smirked and grabbed onto my hat and pulled it off. She put it on while holding her own.

**"Didn't your dad tell you? I got an earlier flight so I was coming to your school to check it out!"** she replied simply. I made a mental note to myself that I'm going to kill that old man.

**"Well want me to show you around?"** She giggled and smiled.

**"Nah. Besides you have tennis practice. By the way, mind introducing me to your friends?"** She made a gesture with her hand at the starters surrounding us. Shusuke naturally came up and smiled.

"**My name is Shusuke Fugi. You are…?" **he left the question hanging in the air. I was going to reply for Jenny but stopped when she spoke.

"My name is Jenny Chinatsu. I am from America. I am half Chinese and half American." She told us in perfect Japanese.

"Since when did you learn Japanese?" I asked her annoyed. After all these years… She tells me this now?

"I learned after I found out I was finally allowed to study in Japan." At this my ears perked up.

"You're staying?" She nodded happily.

"Yup!" I smiled and was about to tug my cap down when I realized she still has it.

"Jennnnnnyyyyyy!" I hissed at her.

"Do you guys here something?" She asked everyone. Everyone shook their heads. "Hmm must be the wind…" I grabbed her collar and grabbed my hat before she could react.

"Gee Ryoma. Glad to know you know how to treat a girl." She muttered sarcastically. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "Well. I got to go. I'll see you guys later." She waved at us while I stood dumbfounded. Say what?

-X-

"… so you are transferring here from America?" the principal asked me once again.

"Yes." I smiled at him. If he asks me that one more time… Suddenly a short chubby lady appeared into the room.

"Principal. I got to speak to the girl." He nodded and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Of course Ms. Ryuzaki. We were just about finished." The principal motioned for me out and I nodded. Thank you!

"You needed me?" I asked her once I was out the door.

"You interested in tennis?" she asked. I blinked. Well that was blunt.

"Yes." She smiled and nodded.

"Good good. Have Ryoma show you to the courts after class." She walked away after that.

"What the hell?"

-X-

"Dammit! Where the hell is that classroom?" I mentally berated myself for not asking Ms. Ryuzaki to show me the room. Suddenly I felt heavy, very heavy. "What the?" I looked up and saw a flash of red hair.

"Jenny-chan right?" the red haired guy asked.

"Yes. Now then if you don't get off of me I will do so myself." I hissed at him. He got off immediately and scratched his head sheepishly.

"My name is Eiji Kikumaru. You are Jenny Chinatsu right?" I nodded.

"Yes I am, now then if you'll excuse me…" I began to move away from the creepy red head when he held onto my hand.

"You don't know the way right? I'll take you."

"I don't need help from you." I told him promptly. He shrugged and tugged me towards the west.

"C'mon. We're going to be late for class." He dragged me unwillingly to class. He stopped in front of a classroom suddenly and I bumped into him.

"Ummph." I mumbled out. He turned and smiled widely.

"Here we are!" I mumbled a quick thanks as he pushed me into the classroom. I felt 20 pair of eyes on me and I shifted nervously. I swiftly walked to an empty desk and sat down. I felt the eyes continue to stare at me as I took out a book.

"Ignore them and they'll go away." I told myself. Or not.

"Hey you!" a weird hairdo guy came up to me. "You were that girl that kept up with the starters! Not bad!" I stared at him and decided to ignore him. "You know _I _could've kept up but I didn't want my friends to feel bad. I'm…" I ignored him completely after that. Completely engrossed in my book. I only looked up when some jerk took my book. I glared up to find Ryoma staring at me.

"**Ryo… if you know what's good for you, you will give me back my book.**" I hissed at him. He smirked and shrugged.

"**Or what?**" I smiled.

"You asked for it." I jumped up quickly and snatched his hat again. He glared at me and I smiled.

"Give me back my hat."

"Or what?" I asked him mockingly. We both glared at each other and the tension in the room suddenly grew tense. I smiled and snatched my book out of Ryoma's hand when he looked up to see the teacher coming. I put on his beloved hat while I put my hat and book away.

"We will begin the class now." The female teacher banged her notes on the table. I smirked at Ryoma as he went to sit down. He glared daggers at me while I smiled innocently. "Now then we have a new student today. Her name is Miss Jenny Chinatsu. Please come forward." I shook my head. "Come on Miss Chinatsu. We don't have all day." I nodded glumly. I could've sworn I saw Ryoma laugh. I went up to the front of the room and smiled warmly.

"Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself?"

"Of course." I looked at the class and smiled. "My name is Jenny Chinatsu. I love singing and tennis. And I can beat Ryoma at it." I loud gasp was heard all around the room as they stared at the cocky newbie.

"Nobody talks about Ryoma that way!" a few voices echoed out. I shrugged. The teacher hushed the class and smiled at me. It never reached her eyes.

"Very well done Miss Chinatsu. Please take your seat." I nodded and walked to my seat. Some of the students glared at me. Whatever. Everything after that was a blur as lunch finally arrived.

-X-

"You made some enemies you know." Ryoma muttered to me as he sat down next to me. I smiled.

"I know. But then again, I'm not lying."

"Since when have you beaten me in tennis?"

"I wasn't talking about tennis but I think I can beat you now." I told him cockily.

"You've still got a ways to go." I stuck my tongue out at him and hid a smile. I continued eating my sandwich when the weird hairdo boy appeared in front of me again. Following him were two boys and two girls.

"Hey you! No one speaks to Ryoma that way!" The kid came up to me haughtily. I shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about Ryoma I was talking about Ryo."

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"How should I know?" He fumed and growled at me, thinking I made fun of him.

"That's it! If you think you're so good then play a match against me now." Ryoma stopped him there.

"You'll lose Horio."

"B-but Ryoma. She insulted you."

"No she didn't. She is a better singer than me."

"Huh?" all of them echoed out. I giggled.

"I never said I was better than Ryo at tennis, I said I was better than him at it. I was referring to singing." They all stood blank faced. "But hey, uh Horio or whatever. If you think you can beat me, then you have another thing coming." His face fumed as I got up.

"Ryo you coming?" I asked him as I threw my trash in the dumpster. Ryoma gulped the rest of the ponta left and threw it away.

"Yeah let's go." We left the other 7th graders wide eyed and staring.

"Why is Ryoma-sama so peachy with her?" the girl with pigtails fumed.

"Tomo-chan…" the girl with braids tried to calm her down.

"Sakuno! She totally dissed Ryoma just now!" the 7th grade girls continued arguing until the bells rung.

-X-

The rest of the day was relatively simple until tennis practice came.

"Jenny. You coming or what?" Ryoma asked me. I nodded and followed. We went to the courts soon after and I smiled. Finally, something I was looking forward to. The woman known as Ryuzaki came out of the clubhouse at that moment with a tall boy wearing glasses. She glanced in my direction and smiled.

"You over here." I pointed at me and she nodded. I walked over with Ryoma following. "I want you to play a match against one of our starters here." I blinked. Well that was straight to the point.

"Sure." I answered simply. Her smile widened.

"Go ahead and choose who you want to play against. Over here!" She shouted loudly to the starters.

"Do you want to play against Eiji Kikumaru, Shuichiro Oishi, Shusuke Fugi, Tezuka Kunitmitsu, Takeshi Momoshiro, Takashi Kawamura, Kaoru Kaidoh, or the miracle rookie over there." She motioned to each of them with Ryoma being the last.

"I'd like to play Ryo." I grabbed my racket out of my bag and went immediately to the courts.

"Well that settles that. You have to change first though." She called out to me.

"Ryoma and I already did that." I yelled back as I took off the school jacket and skirt. Everyone covered their eyes while I stared. "I am wearing clothes you know." I stood ready with my white shirt and white shorts.

"Ready Ryo?" He smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

>How'd you guys like? I thought it was ok. I want to know what you guys think so please review! Until next time. BYE!<p><p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Game, Set, Match

UGH! So much homework...~ I'm going to faint. Anywho here's the next chapter but it's pretty rush. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Do not own PoT

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Game, Set, Match<p>

"You're so annoying!" I called to Ryoma as I hit back the twist serve. He smirked cockily.

"I'm not even using my good hand yet." He smashed the ball on my court and I sighed. Tezuka called 15-love. So far it's 3-2, Ryoma leading.

"Stop mocking me and use your good hand already!" I hissed at him. I hit back his twist serve and he tried smashing at me again. I was ready this time so I did a drop volley instead. The annoying brat got to it and did it on me. I got it, barely and accidentally returned with a lob. I rushed back expecting a smash but Ryoma chose to switch it to a drop volley instead.

"30-love!" Tezuka called again. I growled and closed my mind. I tried to empty it when Ryoma tried to provoke me.

"Jenny-chan~ I thought you said that you said that you are able to beat me now~" I glared at him and hissed.

"Fine _Ryo_-chan. You asked for this." I switched my grip from my left to my right. I heard an uproar in the crowd.

"She's a rightie?"

"She's been using her weak hand?"

"She got two games off of our miracle rookie with the wrong hand?" The crowd quieted when Tezuka threatened to make them all run laps. I circled my right arm to get some feeling into it after not using it throughout the game. Ryoma hit the twist serve once more and this time I returned it with such speed and accuracy, the crowd quieted and Ryoma gaped.

"Man you're annoying." Ryoma repeated what I said a few minutes ago. I shrugged and looked towards Tezuka.

"Well?" Tezuka shook out of his thoughts and declared 30-15. I turned my gaze back at Ryoma and saw him do the twist again. I hit it back with such ease Ryoma frowned.

"Don't you find this kinda tiring Ryoma?" I asked him as he returned my smash. I took this opportunity to try a new move out. I tilted my racquet a bit and hit it lightly back. I watched as Ryoma began to hit it but then stopped. He moved his eyes everywhere. The ball landed with a soft thud at Ryoma's feet. An uproar went through the crowd again.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"Why didn't he return the ball?"

"Enough!" Tezuka roared. The crowd quieted immediately."30-30, deuce!" Ryoma looked at me impressed.

"When'd you learned that?"

"You don't honestly think I was in America goofing off did you Ryoma _dear_?" I asked him mockingly. He served with the twist again and I hit it back with my new move again. Ryoma paused and looked around, only to see the ball lying at his feet. The crowd murmured worriedly then.

"Our miracle rookie is being pushed back?"

"By a **girl** no less!"

"What is going on?" Tezuka rubbed his temple and roared.

"That's it! 20 laps now!" he cried to the crowd. Immediately everyone started to protest. "50!" Everyone quieted and started to run their laps while the two seventh graders continued their match. I turned towards Tezuka.

"Well?" I called to him.

"30-40. Advantage Jenny." He called out. Ryoma smirked at me cockily.

"I will break it."

"We'll see." Ryoma used the twist again and I hit it back. Then he did something different. He lobbed it. I jumped up into the air and put all of my weight into hitting the ball. The ball hit right at the line with a loud thunk.

"3-3." I smirked at Ryoma.

"Would you look at that? It's my turn." I grabbed a tennis ball and held it up high. I threw it and smashed. A loud thunk was heard and I smiled. Ryoma growled and rubbed his temple." What's wrong Ryoma? Cat's got your tongue?" He glared at me and smiled.

"No I'm fine. If Buchou would just call then we can continue." Tezuka shouted out the score and the match continued. Everyone was stunned to silence after this set. Including Ryoma.

"3-4" Tezuka called out hesitantly. Not only did Ryoma not hit the ball at all but also he went in the complete opposite direction and kept muttering something about cherry blossoms.

"What's wrong Ryoma? Cat's got your tongue?" I mocked him. "Ready to be serious?" Ryoma breathed a sigh of annoyance and switched his hands. I panted slightly in anticipation. He started to bounce the ball and then smashed it while still bouncing. I hit it back with ease. That's when I made the mistake. I curved the ball at Ryoma and he hit it back hard. I slipped and lost my balance while trying to reach it.

"15-love." Tezuka called out. I got up shakily.

"This is bad… I twisted my ankle." I thought to myself. "But there's no way in hell I'll lose to Ryoma." My pride cost me a great deal. For the rest of the games, Ryoma dominated while my leg continued to be in pain.

"7-5… Game Ryoma!" Tezuka called out. I sighed in annoyance. Ryoma walked up to me as I sat down on the hard ground.

"You ok?" he asked and sat next to me.

"Of course I am."

"Then get up." I shook my head.

"I'm too tired." He glared at me and grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me up. I gritted my teeth as I landed on my bad foot.

"You twisted your leg eh?" I turned my face away from him. "C'mon." He put my arm around his shoulder and helped me limp back into the shade. "By the way…" I turned my attention towards him. "Game set match. You owe me a ponta." I smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

* * *

><p>Yeah I really got lazy near the end. In the next chapter I'll explain in more details. Sorry for the slow update and please review! Until next time bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Clubs

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I got really lazy and I had some tests to take so that kept me busy. Well I hope you guys like it and I'll quit talking so you guys can get to the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own PoT except my own.

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Clubs<p>

(Jenny POV)

"Jenny-chan!" I turned at the sound of my name being called. I saw Eiji coming towards me with Oishi in tow. I smiled and started to limp away quickly. "Gah! Jenny-chan why are you running?" Eiji continued to walk towards me except at a faster pace now.

"No reason. Gah!" I tripped while limping away and fell flat on my face. "Ouch by dose!(Ouch my nose!)" I heard a snicker as I looked up. I saw Ryoma smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Gee, you're _such_ a gentleman." I told him sarcastically as I got up. I nearly fell again as I stepped on my twisted ankle. Eiji rushed forward and held me up by my waist.

"Thanks Eiji." I muttered as I slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist. Ryoma looked at me smiling.

"It's your fault you know. Nanako kept telling you to use the crutches." I shrugged.

"Don't want pity. Besides classes are over now. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Why? Thought you were coming to practice today." Oishi shook his head.

"That's right! You have to decide what clubs to join." I nodded.

"Yeah and I know what clubs to join already. Now if you'll excuse me." I bowed and limped away quickly. Eiji and Oishi turned towards Ryoma then.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Weren't you supposed to get her to join the tennis team?"

-X-

I looked at the door in front of me nervously. I shook my head and knocked. The door revealed a beautiful girl.

"My name is Jenny Chinatsu and-" The girl squealed in delight.

"Eek! You want to join right?" I nodded hesitantly. "Well then welcome to the home economics/music club!" She pushed me inside the room. I closed my eyes from the sudden brightness of the room. When I opened my eyes I saw a guy all up in my face. My instincts kicked in and I slapped him. The room was stunned silent.

The guy I slapped suddenly laughed. "Ooh a feisty one! I go for that type too!" I felt a pair of arms hug me and I cried in surprise.

"Yo perv! Don't scare off the new recruit already!" I looked up to see a brunette guy hugging me. I felt irritated to the core now.

"Wait a second! Don't you guys have a form for me to do or some way to test me before letting me in?" I asked. "I was told this club is the hardest one to get in!"

The girl who let me in nodded. "Yeah well then what are you going to perform?"

"I'll be singing I guess…" Everyone nodded and I breathed in deeply. I told them the name of the song and before I could even begin Momo came in.

"Yo Jenny what are you doing here?" I rubbed my temple.

"Auditioning genius. Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" He nodded.

"Yeah but I'm going after this." I rubbed my temple and began to sing. After I was done I was told I got in. Momo had his mouth hanging open by the time I was done.

"Well then time for introductions then." The brunette said. "I'm Ren, the pervert's Sora, the girl who opened the door is Shoko, and the other girl who haven't spoken at all is Akane." I nodded. "Well besides that you can come to the club at basically anytime. This club is basically a group of people learning how to do different things and a band. Well with that said… Sora we have soccer practice." The girls who haven't spoken a word whispered to Shoko.

"Shoko… we'll be late for the tea ceremony club…" Shoko nodded and smiled at me and left with Akane. Following was Ren and Sora.

"Gee they're an interesting group!" Momo exclaimed as he patted me on the back.

"Oh you finally got your jaw back." I giggled at the annoyed expression on Momo. I started to limp away when Momo stopped me.

"You going to the courts?" I nodded. Momo smiled and bent down. I looked at him confused. "Well hop on then! Ryoma told me all about your twisted foot!"

"I don't want sympathy. Besides where would I put my bag if I had a ride?" I told him as I limped slowly away. Momo shrugged.

"Well too bad."

"Eh?" I squealed as Momo carried me bridal style. "Ok I get it! Put me down!" Momo put me down and I walked behind him. I put my bag on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. He walked slowly towards the courts.

"Can't you go any faster?" I regretted ever asking him that. Momo smiled devilishly at me.

"Sure, hang on!" Momo started to run like a gazelle. We reached the courts in moments in which people started to stare at us. Momo put me down as I started to check my pulse.

"You ok?" Momo asked me.

"I thought I was going to die!" I told him shakily. Oishi came up to me and led me to the benches.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded. "How about your leg?"

"It's fine." I told him. I felt so embarrassed as the whole tennis club stared at me. My face became red as I felt them eyeing me up and down. Ryoma came towards me and whacked me on the head.

"What was that for?" I asked him annoyed.

"Stop spacing out dope. The old hag wants you." I glared at him but got up. I snatched his filla hat and put it on as I walked towards Ryuzaki. I saw Ryoma twitch as I walk away.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked her.

"How's your leg?" she asked me, looking up from her clipboard.

"I've been better." She laughed.

"Well get changed. I want you to play against Inui." There was a loud uproar upon hearing this. Ryoma came up to her shocked.

"What is the meaning of this? She twisted her leg remember? Yesterday!" Ryoma told here outrage. There was a shocked silence upon seeing the miracle rookie lose his cool. I put my hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Calm down." I turned to Ryuzaki. "Why?"

"I want you to join not only the tennis team but also be a starter." There was a startled cry of disapproval.

"She's a girl!"

"No way!"

"We have our starters already!"

"Quiet or 50 laps with all of you!" Tezuka called. Everyone quieted to murmurs. Oishi spoke up then.

"With all due respect Ryuzaki sensei, we do have our starters now." She nodded.

"Yes thank you for pointing out the obvious." She told him sarcastically. "Every team is allowed to have another replacement. For example, if Oishi were to be unable to play due to injuries and Takashi also had an injury, that's where our second replacement comes in, to fill in the spot. (AN/ I made this up to benefit the story. No idea if it's actually true)"

"T-then wouldn't Inui be a better replacement?" A seventh grader called out. There were nods and roars of approval.

"Besides we have a girl's tennis team! She can't play with the guys!" Someone else cried out. Tezuka rubbed his temple.

"That is it! 50 laps now!" Everyone immediately started to run except the starters, Inui, and Jenny.

"Are girls even allowed to play with the guys?" I asked her.

"Sure, there are no rules against it. (AN/ Again no idea). How about it? Whoever wins this match will be the second replacement." Ryuzaki asked. Inui and I looked at each other nodded.

"Where do we play?"

* * *

><p>Well what did you guys think? I know it was kinda strange but I hope you guys liked it! And if you want the club members of the home economicsmusic club to keep appearing please tell me and if not tell me that too! As always please review and well later!


	4. Chapter 4: Pride

Hey I'm back! I wrote this chapter as best I could so I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do not own

Without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Pride<p>

(Jenny POV)

"You will go on court A to play." Inui and I nodded. Inui headed to the court wile I headed to the changing room. Inui glanced in my direction as I went to the clubhouse.

"I'm going to go change." I told him. He nodded as I continued to walk away. I stopped and turned in a second though.

"No peeking!" I giggled as I winked at the boys. Half of the team blushed and called out.

"As if!"

"Dream on!"

"Just go already you idiot!" I stuck out my tongue at them and ran into the clubhouse/changing room and locked the door behind me. I giggled to myself as I changed into my tennis outfit. I quickly changed and bandaged my ankle to stop it's hurting for a while. I then headed out to court A. I saw Inui already on the court but with a book in hand also.

I heard him mumbling to himself about percentages as I headed to the court, racquet in hand. "Yo Inui-senpai! Hurry up!" I called to him annoyed. He quickly closed his book and turn towards me.

"The probability of you winning today is less than 1%." Inui muttered. I rolled my eyes hearing this.

"Yeah well guess I'm going to be that 1%." Roars of approval rang through the clearing.

"Great another cocky freshman!"

"Just like the 7th grade brat!"

"This year's freshmen are really something!" Ryuzaki chuckled out. The regulars chosen nodded except or Ryoma who was away for a ponta.

At the same time Ryuzaki was calling this I told the audience to, "Shut up!" I turned to Inui-senpai and held out my hand. He shook it and started mumbling once again. I sighed and walked to my side of the court.

"One set match. Service Inui!" Tezuka called out.

Inui served and the crowd of people still running called out, "Speed serve!" I made it in the nick of time and lobbed it back.

"Probability of lob 85%" Inui muttered as he moved back to smash it. Upon hearing this I hesitated and using that chance he won a point.

"15-love!" I turned to Inui surprised.

"The probability of you hitting a lob is 85% and 15% of a drop shot." Several called out 'Data Tennis!' and with it a 'that girl stands no chance'. I turned to Inui.

"And just how did you know all this about me?" I asked him.

"Simple I researched everything about you," My skin crawled hearing this. "Then I imagined playing you a hundred times as I did for all the potential tennis players."

"Did Ryuzaki-sensei tell you about our match beforehand?" He nodded and served. This time I was prepared so I hit it back with ease. We kept the rally going with Inui muttering about percentages along the way.

"4-3 Inui leads! Switch courts." Tezuka called. By now the 50 laps were done and eyes were staring at the match once again.

"No matter how good the shot, if one knows where it's going, there's no ball that cannot be returned…" Inui called to me.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Momo laughed while patting Ryoma on the back. Ryoma looked up at Momo and sighed while shaking his head.

"Really? Well then, I'll tell you exactly where the ball will go." I told him as I passed him. I started hopping and landing on my toes.

"No… that stance, could it be?" Inui muttered.

"Hurry up and serve senpai!" I called to him. He shook his head and served.

"This is going to the left." I told him. I whacked the ball to the left and he hit it back. "Right." I told him as I hit it to the right. Inui stood there waiting.

"Out! 15-love," Tezuka called. Everyone started to murmur again.

"Out?"

"It moved?"

"You _are_ good Inui-senpai, you knew it was going to be out didn't you?" I told him sweetly. Shusuke started to chuckle and tried to hide it behind his hand.

"Déjà vu all over again." Eiji told Oishi who nodded. Inui served and I told him the location again. This time I didn't hit out and Inui missed the ball.

"15-all." Tezuka called.

"This match is getting interesting!" Horio cried out which was met with several approvals. In a matter of minutes the score was tied.

"Oh look it's my turn senpai!" I called to him. Inui started muttering again.

"There is a probability of-"

"Don't bother senpai, you'll NEVER hit this ball," I told him completely certain. As promised, he never hit it. I won that game in a matter of minutes.

"This is like the replayed game of Echizen versus Inui!" Horio commented, shocked. As he was talking, the last game was beginning.

As I won the point, Kachiro commented, "That's the split step!" The trio all looked on in amazement.

"So not only can Ryoma and the 8th grade star from Rikkai do it but the girl can too!" Ryuzaki called out.

"Game, set, match! 4-6, Game Jenny!" I walked towards Inui and held my hand out.

"Good game _senpai_!" I told him, emphasizing the senpai part a lot.

"We sure have a lot of arrogant rookies this year…" He told me shaking his head. I giggled and smiled.

"Well it was a close game!" I told him but he didn't bother listening. Inui started muttering about percentages again. "Hope I never have to face you again!" I told him as I walked off the court. I arrived seeing the starters and Ryuzaki surrounding the exit.

"Looks like we found our last starter!" Ryuzaki called. There were cries of approval and disapproval. From that group, Arai stood out and glared at me.

"There already is a girls' tennis club why should she join the boys?" he asked Ryuzaki, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Want to play against me and see?" I told him. Arai hesitated and Ryuzaki took the chance to speak.

"Arai, you can't disagree that the girl is good, there is no harm in letting her join. If you have a problem with it you can play against her to gain her spot right here right now." Arai shook his head. "Good then, I believe it is settled." With that Ryuzaki walked inside the school building to finalize the starters.

"I still think you don't belong here," Arai muttered to me before walking away. Gradually, everyone walked away after receiving notice that practice was over for the day. It soon left the starters, Inui, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo there.

"I can't believe you made the team Jenny!" Kachiro exclaimed. Katsuo nodded agreement.

"I could've too if I was allowed to play!" Horio exclaimed.

"Yeah right!" The duo exclaimed to Horio's irritation.

"Good job chibi!" Eiji cried as he hugged me.

"Urgh! Senpai, I thought that was your nickname for Ryo."

"Ochibi is Ryoma and chibi is you!" He responded without missing a beat. Oishi pried Eiji off of me and asked worriedly.

"Is your ankle all right?" I nodded.

"I put bandages around it to lessen the pain so I would be able to play." Oishi nodded in relief.

"Can't believe you won though! That'll be twice in a week that Inui-senpai lost!" Momo exclaimed.

"Twice?" I asked.

"Yeah he played against Ryoma and lost, it was like déjà vu watching you guys play!" Momo answered.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving." Kaoru told us. He walked away without another word.

"What's his deal?" I asked everyone.

"Don't know, don't care." Momo exclaimed. Shusuke came up and held his hand out.

"Congratulations." I took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you." Tezuka patted me on the back and gave the mere hint of a smile at me and walked away. Ryoma came up to me with a ponta in hand.

"Thanks." I took it and opened it only to find myself splashed with the orange liquid.

"Ryomaaa…"

"Oh shucks!" He smirked as he put his finger on my cheek and licked the sticky liquid off his hand. I blushed slightly.

"You little brat!" I screamed as I began to chase him around the courts. Takashi smiled while looking at us.

"Lively aren't they?" he told Shusuke as Momo watched on laughing.

"A bit." He watched as I tripped and fell and Ryoma slowed down to help me up. Then take his head in a headlock to give him a noogie. "Interesting I'll say."

At that moment though, Tezuka came out. "Echizen, Chinatsu! 10 laps now!"

"Yes buchou!" We called as we began.

"Enjoy the laps Echizen!" Momo called as he left. Shusuke and Taka left soon after.

"It's your fault you know." I told Ryoma. Ryoma shook his head.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p>Well how was it? Hopefully you guys liked it! Also this will be before the tournaments and a few days after the starters got their spots. Well please review and later!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Regulars

Gah! This took longer than I thought! Anyways! Heyy! How are you guys? Sorry for the wait. Homeworka nd stuff kept me busy. Well I'm gonna stop it here so you guys can read it.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN sadly...

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Regulars<p>

(Jenny POV)

I stared out of my window sleepily, thinking about the events of yesterday. I smiled as I remember making it to regulars when I realized what time it was. 6:00.

"Oh shoot!" I ran out of my room to the bathroom. I finished quickly in there and then changed into my school uniform, grabbed my bag and ran out. As I was running, I saw Momo and Ryoma biking towards school. I called and ran up to them as they slowed their biking.

"Yo Jenny, late too?" Momo asked as he continued biking. I nodded and continued running.

"No duh Momo-senpai!" I told him while running. "What made you late?" Momo pointed to Ryoma at the same time Ryoma pulled his hat lower. I laughed and continued to run. Fortunately, we made it to practice on time. I gasped for breath as I slowed down. Momo got off his bike with Ryoma following suit and chained his bike. Together, we walked to the courts. While walking, we talked about who we would play against and guesses on who would make pass the first round. When we finally reached the clubhouse, the other starters already changed. Momo and Ryoma went into the clubhouse, expecting me to follow. Ryoma stopped and turned.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryoma asked as he pushed me into the clubroom.

"Well for one thing moron, I'm not a guy so I have to wait for you guys to change so I can." I told him as I pushed my way back out.

"I don't really care so hurry up." Ryoma told me pushing me in. I heard Eiji mock gasp in horror.

"Ochibi you pervert! Don't worry chibi! I'll protect you from his vileness!" Eiji then came over to hug me. Ryoma sweat dropped hearing that while I laughed.

"Senpai…" Ryoma mumbled and sighed. Eiji continued to hug me until Tezuka came and ordered the regulars who've changed to go to the courts. Momo who've already gone in to change came out quickly. Ryoma finished soon after and then it was my turn. I finished changing in a minute and ran out, leaving my stuff in a cubby. As I was leaving, I ran into Arai. Arai glared at me and entered the clubroom. I shrugged and left. As I walked outside, I saw the sky dimmed and felt myself feel sad.

"It's gonna rain I said to no one in particular." Ryoma came over and hit me on the head with his racket.

"You forgot your racket baka!" I looked at my empty hand only to find out he was right. I walked back into the clubroom, looking for my racquet only to see Arai holding my rackets in hand and throwing a crappy old racket to me.

"You want your rackets back, play against me with that racquet!" I shook my head.

"You're pathetic… Didn't you do the same thing to Ryoma and lost?" Arai turned red with anger.

"Shut up!" Arai hissed at me. I headed out the door with the racquet.

"Ready?" I asked as I turned towards him. "Or do you know you're gonna lose?" Arai shoved me out the door then. We walked towards a free court and started a game. The regulars watched as I started to serve with the racquet.

"Hey Ryoma… Isn't that the crappy racquet you used against Arai last time too?" Momo asked.

"Mada mada dane… He's screwed." Momo was going to ask what he meant when a game was already scored.

"1-0 Chinatsu leads." Tezuka called (Arai and I went to Tezuka and Ryuzaki before the match started to get permission.) Momo watched at Arai's horrified eyes.

"That was so fast!" Everyone cried. In a matter of minutes the match was over.

"Game, set, match Chinatsu wins 6-0." Arai was on the ground panting.

"Y-you played me for a fool!" he shouted at me.

"You wanted to play. Don't forget that and I didn't play you for a fool Arai… _senpai_." I got off the court, the racquet in hand. I walked pass Ryoma and he whispered.

"That was mean. You play tennis with a crappy racquet every time you train."

Of course Horio overheard that and shouted it out for the world to hear. "You play with a crappy racquet every time you train?" Everyone turned hearing that.

"You're too loud Horio." I told him simply. I heard Ryuzaki-sensei chuckle.

"Now do you get it? I knew she was a good tennis player the minute I saw her come here. I looked up her profile Arai." Ryuzaki-sensei explained. Arai got up then and walked towards me. He glared at me and then put his hand on my head.

"Fine. You have my approval for now brat." I smiled up at him.

"I don't give a crap." A cold wind blew pass us then. Ryuzaki clapped her hand together now.

"Now that we have our starters now, I'm going to complete our order form." She walked away then. She then stopped and turned around, "Our first opponent will be Gyokurin. We will be playing against them in about a month." She quickly left then. All the while, Arai and I were glaring daggers at each other. We stopped when Tezuka came over and pulled me away towards where the rest of the regulars were.

"We still have training Chinatsu-san." I stared at him and pulled him down to my height level. I stared him right in the face and broke into a grin.

"Ok Buchou! But call me Jenny all right? Chinatsu sounds so weird!" I quickly walked towards Ryoma and then realized Arai still had my racquets and turned around to see Arai behind me holding my racquets.

"Promise is a promise." He threw my racquets as I quickly caught them. I smirked.

"Huh? Not such a bad guy are you?" Arai turned with a huff and continued his training regimen with his fellow 8th graders. I shrugged and walked back to the starters line.

"Everyone has already received their practice regimen but us starters. Apparently Coach asked Sadaharu to make up a regimen for us." Shusuke told me. Eiji popped up behind Shusuke and put his arm around him.

"Nya~ No fun! Sadaharu will definitely work us to death!" Sadaharu suddenly appeared behind Eiji.

"There is a probability of 85% of that actually happening." Eiji jumped up as he heard that.

"Wait Inui there is an actual percentage of death?" Eiji cried in alarm. Inui nodded.

"Why? Are there supposed to not be?" A cold wind went over each of us.

"Ohh Buchou.. I don't feel so good…" Eiji murmured. Tezuka just walked away from him.

"Nice try Eiji." Oishi murmured to him. After that, Inui explained our regimen.

"Wear these weights and I want you to hit the balls in the right colored box." Everyone sighed in relief.

"That's it? Yes!" Eiji screamed in relief. We all wore the weights and started the training. In the first 10 minutes we were fine but in the next 10, we started to feel the weight. By the end of practice we were nearly dead. Sadaharu started to reprimand us for our shortage of endurance.

"Even though I knew your endurance wasn't at its peak, I didn't realize it was enough to nearly kill you guys." Half of our team glared daggers at Sadaharu.

"Anyways. Eiji you need to work on your grip. You keep shifting it, which makes it weaker when you use it at the moment of impact. This holds you back. Shuichiro and Kaoru, your vertical lunge is weak. Takashi and Shusuke, same for your horizontal. You guys need to strengthen your quadriceps." All four of them stared at him.

"Strengthen our what?" They chorused. Sadaharu blinked but decided to ignore them.

"Momo, hit at 70% and your accuracy should increase." Ryoma grinned at Momo hearing what Sadaharu had to say.

"Otherwise you're a blundering moron!" Momo grinned weakly at Ryoma.

"Just wait to see what he has to say about you." Sadaharu ignored the bickering duo and continued his analysis.

"Kunimitsu, you need flexibility in your face too. Smile!" Everyone started to laugh but immediately cut them off at the glares from Tezuka.

"Jenny, you need to work on your power forward and you hit lobs too much. It's too easy to smash if you play like that. You're also weak when you try to return to your past position and you have no speed whatsoever." Sadaharu stated. I groaned and nodded from the net I was leaning on. All eyes turned on the other rookie of Seishun.

"Ryoma drink-" Ryoma stopped him there.

"I know already! Drink 4 cups of milk a day!" Ryoma shook his head. "Still don't see how it will help though…" Ryoma sulked.

"What happened with Ryo?" I asked Shuusuke. Shuusuke chuckled softly.

"After their match, Sadaharu made sure to make Ryoma drink at least 2 bottles of milk a day and when Ryoma kept refusing he made him drink 4 bottles." I looked at Ryoma and then Sadaharu.

"Well with their huge gap in height its settled isn't it?" I laughed softly to myself. Sadaharu closed the notebook as he finished the rounds.

"Well let's continue with practice." Everyone groaned softly as they got up. "Let's add another lead bar…" The starters each looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Give us five. That's how much you have anyways right?" Everyone stated.

"We're going to build up to that so just give it to us now." Momo stated. Ryoma shook his head.

"I can handle six." Ryoma stated. Momo chuckled at Ryoma. Sadaharu moved his legs back and forth awkwardly as what Ryoma stated pumped up the rest of the starters.

"Actually, starters will have to go to ten…" Sadaharu stated nonchalantly. All of the starters immediately took out their lead bars from their shoes and threw it at Sadaharu.

"Evil coach!"

"Whatever!"

"Screw you!"

"Hateful!"

Ryuzaki chuckled at the sight of the starters throwing the lead around like toys. "It's amazing how we got so many people that want to play. So many that want to improve! How'd we get so many people who hate to lose?" Ryuzaki breathed out quietly. "That's their greatest asset though." She watched on quietly, letting the starters beat up Sadaharu with lead.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Sadaharu in the meantime took his arm to his face as defense when a lead bar somehow landed on his crotch. Everyone recoiled at the sight of the pain it must be to have lead hit 'them'. Some of the guys covered their crotches instinctively. Sadaharu started forward and fell face first. Everyone started to crowd around the prone man.

"I think we killed him…" I murmured to Ryoma. Ryoma shrugged.

"On the bright side we don't have crazy training." I nodded.

"True, but I feel kinda bad for him, he looks like he's dead. There's foam coming out of his mouth!" I pointed at Sadaharu's mouth quickly. Ryoma glanced at it and shook his head.

"Mada mada dane." With that Ryoma walked away. On the other hand, Takashi and Momo helped Sadaharu onto the bench and let him rest. Ryuzaki inspected Sadaharu and shook her head.

"He's out like a light. Takashi, take him to the infirmary." Takashi nodded and lifted Sadaharu so that his arm was around his neck and dragged him away. Tezuka then turned to the rest of the club.

"Practice is over for this morning. Be ready after school." Everyone rushed to the training room as I walked away from the rampaging boys entering the clubroom. I saw Ryoma get out first, quickly changed. He threw me my bag and pointed towards the abandoned shack from the left of the courts.

"Change in there. I'll keep an eye out." I shook my head and giggled.

"Gee Ryoma! What if you sneak a peak?" Ryoma rolled his eyes at that remark.

"No thanks, I saw enough of _that _for a lifetime!" Ryoma eyed me up and down. I glared at him.

"You're not exactly a package deal either Ryoma." We glared at each other until Ryoma sighed.

"If you don't hurry, we'll be late." I smiled.

"'We'? As in you're going to wait for me! How sweet!" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"As if! It's because it'll be a pain if Nanako finds out I ditched you. More than that though, how's your foot?" I went in the shack and began changing.

"It's ok, kinda hurts a bit. I'll survive though!" I called through. I quickly changed and went outside to see Eiji, Momo, Oishi, Shusuke, and Tezuka waiting outside.

"Gah! What are you senpais still doing here?' I screeched as I exited.

"Well our classes are close to each other's I'm in the same class as Eiji and Oishi is in the same class as Kunimitsu." Shusuke stated.

"I'm in the same class as Viper but he already left." Momo said promptly.

"But aren't the 8tha and 9th classes on the third floor?" Everyone eyed me without a thought.

"Fine. Let's go." I quickly walked towards the building, grabbing Ryoma's hand by accident along the way. As we entered the building I didn't even bother to look at the people's faces. I headed straight for my class and didn't even realize I bumped right into Sora.

"Why! If it isn't Jenny!" Sora immediately hugged me, making me release my grip on Ryoma's hand. "Oh! You feel so nice to hug!" Sora stroked my hair as I felt myself go numb.

"Did you just have practice? I feel water in your hair." I struggled to get released, only getting myself even more tangled in his arms. I felt another pair of arms around me and felt myself released. I felt arms wrapped around me protectively to see Eiji glaring at Sora.

"What are you doing to chibi?" Eiji huffed at him. Sora shook his head.

"Just being friendly to my darling recruit of course." Sora chuckled. The bell rand suddenly and Sora shook his head. "Well I can't get another late slip. I'll see you later Jenny!" Sora called and kissed my cheek before leaving. I blushed and found that Eiji still had his arms around me.

"Uh Eiji-senpai?" Eiji looked down at me in a 'What?' kind of demeanor and realized he was grasping onto me tightly. He blushed and let go.

"Well-uhhh! I gotta go! Bye chibi, ochibi! See you at practice!" Eiji grabbed onto Shusuke's and ran up the staircase with Tezuka and Oishi following, waving their hands goodbye. I stood there frozen until I felt Ryoma nudging me towards our classroom.

"Come on. We don't have all day." I followed quietly, a bit bewildered.

"What the hell just happened?" I thought confused as I sat in my seat. I looked up to see what the teacher was teaching until I realized I knew all of this stuff already. I shook my head and started to zone out, not realizing several pair of eyes were staring at me.

-X-

(Shusuke PoV)

"Hey Eiji, what happened?" I asked Eiji. Our first period was a self-study since our teacher was away on maternity leave. Eiji shook his head.

"Nothing Fujiko!" I shook my head, not buying it for a minute.

"I've never seen you lose your cool like that before." I told him. Eiji shrugged.

"I'm fine! Geez! I really need to study Fujiko!" I rolled my eyes at him, though he couldn't see.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell me. I have my own sources anyways!" Eiji looked up quickly then.

"You wouldn't!" I smiled at him.

"Try me Eiji." Eiji shivered in horror.

"Ok fine! I just don't like that guy!" I stared at Eiji.

"You know that guy?" I asked him. Eiji shook his head.

"Noooooo. It's just that he's so touchy-feely! It's weird!" I rubbed my temple.

"Only Eiji would say 'touchy-feely'." I thought to myself. I spoke up again. "Well Eiji how about Jenny-chan? I thought you did it cause you liked her." Eiji raised his eyebrows and shook his head quickly.

"I like her sure but not like-like! Where would you get _that_ idea Fujiko?" I felt like slapping myself in the forehead.

"Figures," I mumbled, a bit disappointed. It would've been fun to mess with them. Eiji's ears perked up hearing Shusuke sigh.

"What's wrong Shu-chan?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. Now study, we have that big test next period." I told him. I saw Eiji's head blank out for a second.

"Test?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Gah! I completely forgot about it!" I saw Eiji start to foam over and chuckled. This is going to be an interesting day.

-X-

(Somewhere In Another Classroom)

"Ren! Guess what?" Sora cried into his ears. " I saw Jenny-chan!" Ren's mouth started to frown awkwardly.

"What did you do?" Ren moaned at his best friend. Sora looked insulted.

"I did nothing baaaaad!" Sora emphasized. "I just saw her and said hello. The tennis team surrounded her though. One guy stepped up to me and pulled Jenny-chan away from me when I was hugging her. That was so rude!" Ren stopped Sora there.

"You're not thinking of doing _that_ to her are you?" Ren asked suspiciously. Sora shook his head looking innocent.

"Of course not! But if I do…" Ren answered immediately.

"I'll gut you like a fish." Sora scratched the back of his head smiling, not saying a word. Ren shook his head.

"I'm not going to bail you out you know." Sora remained quiet waving his hand for dismissal. Ren shook his head once again but left it at that.

-X-

(Jenny PoV)

I looked up at the sight of Sora and felt my face get distorted. Sora smiled down at me innocently.

"Hi Jenny-chan!" Sora jumped at me as I tried to get out of the classroom.

"Get off of me Sora-senpai!" Sora sighed happily.

"Oh it's been so long since someone actually referred to me as senpai!" Sora hugged me even tighter then as I struggled to get released. Sora breathed in deeply and smiled devilishly.

"Your scent is intoxicating." Sora murmured to me. I flushed hearing that and apparently everyone in the room heard that and started to do wolf whistles. I saw Ryoma get up and tug me out of Sora's grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryoma glared at the senior. Sora smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Talking to my kouhai of course!" Ryoma shook his head.

"If that's it then we have to go to tennis practice." Sora smiled.

"Alright then! I'll be seeing you!" Sora waved goodbye as Ryoma dragged us both to the tennis courts. As Sora left, he bumped into Akane.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked him quietly. Sora smiled at the quiet girl.

"Don't worry." Sora patted her head and left. Akane looked after the quickly retreating figure and mumbled something incomprehensible and left.

* * *

><p>This ended up being twice the amount of pages than the last chapter. I know the story veered off a lot but it's killing me inside for not posting so I'm gonna keep it. Who knows? I might change it later depending on how much the story might change from it. Well please review as always! I love to hear from you guys! That's my inspiration. Well until next time laters!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Real Men Play Doubles

Hey you guys! I'm alive! Did you miss me? I'm sorry for not updating but writing my other stuff has taken so long! I finally refound my inspiration to write this so I hope you guys like it! School starts in two days for me so it's gonna take a while to update again... Sorry... ToT Wel please review because when you guys don't it takes forever for me to write as you can see from the zero reviews I got last chapter. Well enough of my ranting! I wanted to make this chapter extra long for a sorry and forgive me thing you know and hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Did I own it last chapter? NO! So why would I own it now?

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Real Men Play Doubles<p>

(Jenny PoV)

"Ryoma! You idiot! Now we're late!" Ryoma shook his head quickly.

"What are you talking about? It's cause you wouldn't wake up!" I stuck my tongue out at Ryoma, my cheeks puffing up.

"Puhleeze Ryoma! It took me 10 minutes to wake up and get ready! **You** took an hour! Seriously you're a guy right?!" Ryoma shook his head quickly and answered immediately. At this point we were at the school gate already.

"I know I'm a guy but are you sure you're a girl?" I opened my mouth to retort when I heard a loud call from buchou telling everyone to run 30 laps. Ryoma and I both looked up to see a male running from the courts quickly. He ran straight into Ryoma.

"Oh shoot you alright?" He asked. He stood up quickly and extended a hand. Ryoma ignored it and stood up on his own.

"Mada mada." Ryoma muttered.

"Hey you on the tennis team?" Ryoma looked at the guy before speaking quickly.

"Maybe. C'mon Jenny, lets go." I nodded quickly and headed towards the courts. The male continued speaking quickly.

"Hey! I took this from your courts by accident. Bring it back for me will you?" He tossed the ball at Ryoma, expecting Ryoma to quickly grab a hold of it. When he didn't, he shouted to Ryoma only to see Ryoma cradle the ball with his racquet, muttering thanks. Ryoma and I quickly ran to the courts afterwards, arriving in a quiet manner.

"Think we can sneak in?" I asked Ryoma.

"Nope!" I looked up hearing the voice to see Shuusuke. Eiji appeared next to Shuusuke smiling brightly.

"Busted!" Eiji sang. Ryoma and I sighed. Tezuka appeared before Ryoma and I quickly.

"50 laps after you change." We both nodded and ran to the changing room, Ryoma to the clubroom and me to the abandon shack. After we changed and ran to the courts, the rest of practice ended smoothly.

"Ok that's it for morning practice! Everyone go change!" Ryuzaki called out. Everyone cried out in relief and started to run to the changing room. I on the other hand ran to the abandoned shack. Upon opening the door a figure jumped out and hugged me.

"AHHHH!" I cried out in alarm. I stared at the figure, mouth bubbling over. "Sora-senpai?!"

"Jenny-chan! I saw you playing! You were great!" I squirmed in his embrace, trying to pull myself away from him. I felt him release me and saw Tezuka holding him by the collar.

"Sora what are you doing with my teammate?" Tezuka asked Sora. Sora looked up at him bewildered.

"Why! Tezuka I didn't know you were so fond of Jenny-chan here!" I looked between Tezuka and Sora.

"Buchou?" I asked him, staring between him and Sora. At the same time, the rest of the tennis team, those who finished changing or not, ran outside hearing the scream. Tezuka looked between the rest of the team and me before speaking.

"He was on the tennis team." My eyebrow rose up immediately. "And he's my cousin." My jaw dropped immediately.

"Sora-senpai was what?! He's your what?!" Sora smiled brightly at my confused face.

"What's wrong Jenny-chan? You seem puzzled." I blinked several times, trying to process the information I was given. At that same time, Tezuka started to drag Sora off the courts.

"Sora stop harassing my teammate. You're on the soccer team, harass them instead." Tezuka glared down at Sora. "Now go." Sora grinned up at Tezuka, pulling himself away from his grip.

"But she **is** in my club." Sora smiled devilishly at Tezuka. "Home economics and music club." The bell rang then and the people who didn't train rushed back in to quickly change and run to class. The only one's left standing were the regulars and Sora.

"Well time for class. Bye!" Sora called out before running to class. Shortly after, the rest of the regulars went to class after changing.

-X-

(No PoV)

"So today was eventful." Ryoma spoke. Jenny nodded, walking next to Ryoma and Momo. They walked quietly through the streets. After morning practice, afterschool practice was dead silent. The trio now walked through the streets.

"Boy I'll say. I never saw Buchou get so worked up." Momo replied. Jenny looked up at Momo then.

"Where were you today anyways Momo? You usually pick up Ryo don't cha?" Momo glanced down at her and grinned.

"My chain broke today. I called and went on ahead. Told his mom." Ryoma started to mumble to himself.

"Told my mom but can't tell me… Almost late because of you…" Momo broke out into a smile.

"Ah don't worry Ryoma! I'll pick you up tomorrow if you missed me that much!" Jenny started to giggle to herself as Ryoma tried to get away from Momo's grasp.

"Get off me you idiot!" Ryoma quickly started to run away from Momo and wound up standing behind Jenny. Momo stopped and patted Ryoma on the back.

"Ah don't be so scared that you hide behind her Ryoma!" Ryoma glared at his senpai and quickly turned his head. Momo continued to laugh at his kohai until there was a sudden rustling and howling noise that made Momo hide behind Jenny.

"Who's hiding now?" Ryoma muttered as they continued walking. Jenny shook off Momo's grasp and started to giggle to herself.

"It looks like I made some new girlfriends right Ryomachi? Momochi?" Momo and Ryoma stared at each other before running to catch up to the quickly retreating girl.

"I'm not a girl… though I can't say Ryoma isn't…" Ryoma glared at Momo, which ensued another onslaught of arguing.

"Argh enough! I don't wan to hear anymore! Geez!" Jenny turned to the two males and sighed. Momo and Ryoma looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you think the starting line up will be?" Ryoma asked Momo, turning towards the male.

"My guess is Buchou has to be No. 1 singles. No. 2 singles is probably Fugi-senpai. Double 1. Is no doubt Eiji and Oishi-senpai, the golden pair. Which leaves singles 3 and doubles 2 up for grabs." Momo calculated.

"So what position do you guys want against Gyokuren?" Jenny asked. Momo and Ryoma answered at the same time.

"Singles three sounds nice." The duo looked at each other and sighed.

"Feh. I should've known you would want the singles 3 spot." Momo said grinning widely at Ryoma.

"Doubles isn't for me. Besides this is for Ryuzaki-sensei to decide anyhow." Momo nodded agreement until Ryoma voiced a question. "Or we can decide here and now." Momo grinned at the cocky rookie.

"Sure I'm in!" Jenny shook her head, realizing the two completely forgot about her.

"Well this is my apartment you guys. Later." She was about to walk up the steps when Momo called to her.

"Don't you want to compete for the singles spot?" Jenny shook her head.

"Nah. I'm cool being a doubles player or a reserve. That's what I was assigned anyways." She turned back and left the two boys to their own devices.

-X-

(Jenny PoV)

"Craaaaaaaap! I'm going to be late!" I stared at the clock and realized the tournament was starting in an hour. I rushed out the door, grabbing my tennis bag along the way, and ran to the destination. While I continued running, I heard a car pull up to me and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Need a ride?" I looked in to see Ren with an older guy behind the wheel. I nodded quickly and got into the car.

"Senpai… Why are you here?" Ren smiled at me.

"Well I was heading over to the soccer grounds when I saw you running. You have that tournament today right?" I nodded quickly and he chuckled. "And you're late?" Again I nodded but not as enthusiastically.

"Nii-san. Do you mind if we head to the-" The male behind the wheel turned and shook his head, grinning widely.

"It's no problem at all. It's close enough to the grounds." I breathed a sigh of relief hearing that I wouldn't be late. When we arrived, I saw the rest of the team waiting for me and rushed out. I thanked Ren before doing so and ran towards Tezuka.

"Am I late Buchou?" Tezuka shook his head.

"You were close but no you're on time." I breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk with the rest of the regulars towards the registration desk.

"I'd like to register the nine starters of Seishun Academy Junior High School." Tezuka said to the man. He nodded and took hold of the clipboard and directed the players to pass towards the courts.

The quiet whisperings began the minute Seishun entered through the gate.

"There's Seishun Academy…"

"Man they look strong!"

"Is that Kunimitsu?!"

"Wait is that a seventh grader?!"

"Who cares about that?! Is that a girl on the team?!"

"Man that's gutsy of Seishun… Putting in a seventh grader… And a girl?!" We continued walking towards the courts, ignoring the stares and whisperings, and eventually arriving at the courts.

-X-

(No PoV)

"Buchou… Do you think it was a good idea to put Ryoma and Momo for doubles?" Jenny asked him worriedly. Tezuka glanced at the 7th grader and shrugged.

"Perhaps. They **did** request it so they should have some idea on how to play doubles." Jenny stared at the doubles pair and started to feel herself sweat.

"Eiji," The said male nodded and gave the towel to his partner. Before Eiji even asked, Oishi handed him a water bottle. On the other hand, Momo and Ryoma,,,

"Oi Ryoma hand me my towel will you?" Ryoma looked up from his position on the bench and blinked.

"Your what?" He asked confused.

"The towel underneath your butt!" Momo exclaimed.

"They cannot be further apart from being in sync…" Jenny groaned and remembers the conversation Ryuzaki had with the regulars.

-X-

"_Eh?! I'm singles 2?!" Jenny asked Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki nodded quickly._

"_Doubles 2: Ryoma and Momoshiro. Doubles 1: Eiji and Oishi. Singles 3: Kaoru. Singles 2: Jenny. Singles 1: Shuusuke." The team became wide-eyed at the sudden decision to put Momo and Ryoma in doubles._

"_Wait wait. Ryuzaki-sensei! Momo and Ryoma are playing doubles?!" She nodded quickly and then continued._

"_They requested it." The entire team turned to stare at Ryoma and Momo who in turn shrugged and grinned respectively. _

"_This isn't going to end well…" Jenny mumbled to herself._

-X-

The tennis committee quickly read the rules and the list of people playing. As they announced Momo and Ryoma's name, two people from Gyokuren started to laugh.

"Those two are playing doubles?! Well that's one win for us!" One laughed.

"They benched Tezuka too… What are they idiots? They screwed up their line up!" The other one cried out. "We're going to beat the top seed Seishun!" Jenny looked up at the two and suddenly realized why Ryoma and Momo had the change of heart to play doubles instead of singles. She turned to see Ryoma and Momo grinning to themselves and she sighed.

The judge of the match called out Doubles 2 to step forward as everyone else walked off the court. "First match No. 2 doubles to the net! Seishun- Momoshiro, Echizen pair. Gyokuren- Izumi, Fukawa pair."

As the players shook each other's hands, Fukawa and Izumi started talking.

"So you two play for the great Seishun Academy huh? You guys never cease to amaze me!" Fukawa chuckled. Izumi quickly agreed and spoke quickly.

"If this were a singles match, you guys would have the edge." The pairs walked away from one another as Ryoma looked up from under his cap and smirked.

"Probably." Fukawa and Izumi froze in their steps and looked back. Ryoma continued, "But it's twice the fun to beat you guys at your own game!"

"Is **that** why you guys are playing doubles?!" The Gyokuren pair exclaimed. Momo grinned mischievously.

"I'm **thrilled** that we were matched up." Momo spoke quickly.

~Meanwhile~

The Seishun members nodded in understanding.

"Their already in a mess…" Sadaharu spoke quietly.

"So **that's** why…" Shuusuke grinned.

"Those **idiots**!" Jenny mumbled, scratching her head.

"I'm worried about those clowns…" Ryuzaki spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I had to bench you Kunimitsu. I couldn't risk you getting hurt and well…" Tezuka waved it off.

"It's fine. I understand. You want to test Echizen and Chinatsu correct?" Ryuzaki nodded.

"Yes. I apologize to you as well Takashi." Takashi shook his head and smiled slightly dejectedly.

"It's fine. Although I am worried about Momo and Echizen…" Ryuzaki scratched her head and nodded.

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

~Back To Our Idiots~

"If you think that you have mastered teamwork in a couple of days you're sadly mistaken!" Izumi said quickly, venom dripping from each word. "We'll show you that you haven't even begun to scratch the surface!"

"Well we'll see. We've been told that we tend to pick things up rather quickly. It's called 'talent'. I'm sure you heard of the concept." Momo retorted. The Gyokuren pair stared after Momo and Ryoma who had already turned their backs on the pair.

"Ryoma! Remember A-Un? Inhale-Exhale?" Momo reached out his fist in which Ryoma hit it back with his.

"Got it!" He mumbled. And so began Seishun's first game to reach Nationals.

-X-

"What the hell is A-Un?" Jenny voiced out quickly. She turned to each member who in turn shrugged and said they didn't know. She scratched her head and shrugged. "Well this ought to be good." She thought.

"One set match. Gyokuren's serve!" The referee called out. This caused the cheering squad's on both teams to shout out.

"Fukawa! Izumi! Show them Gyokuren's fighting spirit!"

"Echizen! Momoshiro! Ganbatte!"

Izumi tossed the ball up high and spoke loudly, "I'll make you guys regret waking up this morning!" He cried out as he hit the ball,

"Don't screw up Ryoma!" Momo cried as he smacked the ball back.

"I could say the same to you!" Ryoma called back. Izumi stated to grin maliciously as he hit the ball down the middle.

"Let's watch them get all tangled up again…" He and Fukawa thought when Momo suddenly shouted.

"A-!" Ryoma quickly answered.

"-Un!" As Momo slammed the ball back.

"Love-15." The umpire called. The crowd became silent seeing Momo and Ryoma play. After a minute, the realization that they won a point caused the crowd to react.

"Hey don't aren't doing that badly! Although that hollering is weird…" One person called out.

"You're not serious…" Eiji mumbled, watching Momo and Ryoma play.

"I can't believe it myself Eiji-senpai…" Jenny muttered, veering her eyes away from the match for a moment before quickly turning back to the game to see Momo and Ryoma continuously scoring. She sighed and scratched her head, questioning Momo's and Ryoma's intelligence.

~Back To The Players~

"Damn! So they learned how to cover the middle. Inhale-exhale method huh?" Fukawa mumbled as they lost the first points.

"Don't worry. If we mix it up they'll crumble." Izumi called. "Just watch." He spoke as he lobbed behind the forward player. Momo couldn't reach for the lob so Ryoma got to it and returned it. This made them lined up vertically.

"Izumi was right. This side is completely open now!" He thought grinning widely as he smashed the ball tot eh other side. Ryoma and Momo both got to the ball only to mess each other up by imposing on the other's path.

"There they go…" Ryuzaki muttered dejectedly.

"They're only in sync in the middle." Tezuka pointed out. Shuusuke started to chuckle watched Ryoma and Momo play.

"Those morons." Jenny thought to herself, rubbing her temple in irritation.

"My image of Ryoma is quickly crumbling away…" Horio exclaimed. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kachiro quickly nodded in agreement.

"How did they get to it?! What kind of leg strength do they have?! If this was a singles game-" Izumi quickly interrupted him.

"Fukawa! This **is** doubles! Doubles are played using a double's strategy!" Izumi called out as he began to serve again. He hit it softly and the crowd called out in shock.

"It's soft?!"

"Smack it Ryoma!" The crowd quickly quieted seeing the doubles poach and Ryoma lobbing it by accident. Fukawa quickly slammed it and won the point.

"30-40. Seishun leads." The umpire called out.

"Let's finish them." Izumi called out.

"They're coming up with all kinds of tricks…" Momo muttered. Ryoma grinned slightly.

"These guys are good…" Ryoma mumbled, getting ready to be the forehand player. Izumi soft served it again in which Momo lobbed it. Izumi smashed it in which Ryoma also smashed his smash. Fukawa appeared from behind Izumi to smash the smash of the smash to score (Quite a mouthful isn't it? XP).

"40-40. Deuce." The umpire announced.

"Yeah!" The Gyokuren pair said in unison as they pointed their racquets towards Momo and Ryoma. Momo and Ryoma looked at each other and scratched their heads.

"Wow they suck…" Jenny mumbled, watching their poor defense. She rubbed her forehead seeing her team lose another point.

"1 game- 0. Gyokuren leads. Change courts." The players each marched towards their coaches.

"You guys are in pretty big trouble." Ryuzaki pointed out.

"In my head I know what to do but my body keeps doing something else…" Momo groaned out.

"It's more like I'm fighting the enemy within then the enemy outside…" Ryoma sighed. Momo immediately looked at his partner.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked and so ensued another tale of bickering. Izumi and Fukawa heard this and chuckled loudly.

"Nice teamwork." Izumi called out sarcastically.

"How pathetic!" Fukawa chuckled out as they pass the two Seishun players and their coach.

"Idiots…" Ryuzaki snorted out. "Did those two think you two would fall for such a simple provocation like that?" Upon hearing no answer, she looked up to see they had indeed fallen for the taunt.

"Game score 1-0! Gyokuren leads!" the umpire called out once more, getting the players attention to go to their respective courts.

"Did I make a boo-boo in my selections?" She asked to no on in particular. In reply she heard her regulars all shout out at once.

"A major one."

"Yup!"

"Hell yeah!" In forms like these.

Momo started to bounce the ball and quickly served it. The crowd cried out. "There it is! Momo's bullet serve!" In immediate disappointment, they saw Momo hit Ryoma's head. Momo quickly apologized in which Ryoma waved it off. Momo served again and made it pass through.

"Self destruction!" the crowd cheered after seeing Momo hit Ryoma in the head. Ryoma glanced up for a minute in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up!" He thought as he saw an opportunity for a cross. He hit it back realizing it will pass through… if only Momo hadn't moved.

"Momo! Don't move!" Ryoma called out but it was too late.

"GONG!" The sound resounded through the clearing as it hit Momo's head. Momo turned around giving Ryoma the eye that said "WHY?!" Ryoma just hissed at the air to let loose steam in response.

"Game Gyokuren! Gyokuren leads 2-0!" All of Seishun groaned watching the horrible teamwork displayed when they saw Ryoma and Momo both drawing a line down the center.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Momo spoke. Ryoma grinned widely.

"I'll take all the balls on this side, you take the other!" They both nodded in agreement.

"This may be the first time in this game that I've actually seen them in sync!" Shuusuke chuckled overhearing what the rookie said.

"They divided the court in half?!" The crowd exclaimed.

"What kinda strategy is that?!" Izumi cried out as he retuned the ball.

"They're just desperate!" Fukawa cried out, searching for openings.

Ryoma started to whistle happily for the first time this game. "Now that I don't have to worry about Momo… I can find the openings!" He cracked the ball back and scored.

"Love-15!" The umpire called out. Half the crowd started to cheer seeing Ryoma and Momo back in the game while the other half continued to cheer for Gyokuren.

"Looks like they're back in the game…" Oishi muttered in relief.

"Whaddaya know…" Eiji smirked.

"So they ended up playing singles after all…" Jenny mumbled out. Inui turned towards the rookie hearing this.

"Not the best idea since this makes it 2 on 1 but it can't get much worse from what they have been showing us all day…" Jenny muttered tiredly.

"In other words they can use their singles tactics in doubles which were a heck of a lot better than the bad tango moves they were doing…" Inui sighed in slight relief at the better playing.

"All they drew was a stupid line so why are they stronger?!" Fukawa called out as he served. He quickly ran up to do doubles poach when Momo slammed it back at them in full force.

Izumi grunted at the strength behind the ball and smacked it back at Ryoma. Ryoma hit it back with ease as he dashed to the corner to hit it. Izumi hit it back towards Ryoma but he got to it anyways. Fukawa made the mistake to lob it and Momo soared through the sky.

"Dunk Smash!" The crowd cheered, as it slammed down to earth.

"Gyokuren's screwed. They can't stand the pressure after a hit like that!" Jenny smiled. Fukawa served Ryoma quickly slammed it back.

"It's too high! Duck Izumi!" Fukawa called out. Izumi chuckled and ducked.

"Sorry but it's in." Ryoma called out as the ball made a quick descent into the court and landed straight on the line. The crowd roared in a sea of approval and disapproval.

Ryoma started talking and grinned widely at Fukawa and Izumi. "Hey! Doubles is kinda fun!"

"Who the hell said you were playing doubles?!" Fukawa and Izumi both thought mentally. Ryoma and Momo quickly started winning games then, the momentum shifted completely.

"Where the hell should I hit it?!" Fukawa thought agitated. He saw both Ryoma and Momo's devilish grins and felt himself dig deeper into the ground. "Down the middle! It's the only place!" He hit it towards the middle in which his partner cried out in alarm.

"No! That's where-" Momo and Ryoma interrupted him.

"A-!"

"Un!" Ryoma called out as Momo slammed the ball back. They scored and Momo and Ryoma hit their racquets lightly against one another.

"Real men play doubles!" They said in unison.

-X-

"Game, set, and match! Seishun Academy wins 6-2!" The crowd roared loudly, laughter engulfing the courts.

"I can't believe they actually won!" Kachiro called out.

"I never lost faith1" Horio called out in reply. Katsuo shook his head.

"You liar!" The trio continued bickering amongst themselves.

"They actually won…" Shuusuke began.

"… by only playing doubles down the middle!" Takashi finished.

"Those fools actually won!" Ryuzaki exclaimed shocked.

"Those morons really won! How the hell did that happen?" Jenny thought to herself. Meanwhile the rest of the crowd was thinking the same thing.

"You guys are crazy!" Izumi cried out, shaking their hands.

"Told ya we pick things up quickly!" Momo grinned widely. Izumi shook his head.

"And you got a motor mouth to go with it!" Izumi huffed out.

"Well if you guys want to play doubles again… Feel free to use the street courts!" Fukawa offered shaking Momo's hand.

"I'll pass." Ryoma quickly declined as he walked away.

-X-

"You dumbasses!" Ryuzaki cried out as she pinched their cheeks. Momo and Ryoma cried out in pain as she started to lecture. "You're lucky you guys won!" She told them as she made them bend their knees in repentance for their horrifying doubles play.

"Hey look! The guys at Seishun won but their the ones sitting on their knees!" A guy called out. He crowd started laughing as a whole.

"Never playing doubles again!" Momo and Ryoma both thought.

-X-

"Game, set, and match! Seishun wins 6 to Love!" The umpire called out. The crowd cried out in awe at the quick game before them.

"Couldn't let them think that was Seishun's doubles game." Oishi told the crowd as they got off he court.

"Screw doubles! We'll just win singles!" Fukawa thought as he urged his teammate forward to play against Kaidoh. Seeing Kaidoh's face made the No. 3 single guy cower.

"Just don't die." Fukawa 'encouraged' as he pushed his teammate forward.

"Game, set, and match! Seishun wins 6 to Love!" The umpire called out. Jenny took out her racquet and started forward to play. Seeing a girl come forward made the Gyokuren team got their spirit up only to have it fall deeper into the pits when she won 6-0 in under 15 minute. Shuusuke's game was just as fast.

"5 wins, 0 losses… they don't have a weak link!" A person from the crowd called out in dismay.

-X-

"Man! Seishun dominated! Once they got their rhythm going there was no stopping them!" A bystander exclaimed. Ryoma ignored the guy and continued walking.

"Ryoma where you going?" Horio asked him.

"Getting a ponta." Horio was about to question more when Jenny interrupted with a giggle.

"Ah don't mind him! He's just sulking that he isn't allowed to play the match after lunch cause sensei is punishing him. Momo can't play for the one after though." Jenny leaned on Ryoma's head and grinned.

"Aw shut it!" Jenny continued smiling all the same despite Ryoma's reaction.

"Hey Ryoma get me a ponta too!" Ryoma turned his cheek and continued sulking.

"I refuse." Ryoma said puffing his cheeks. The two continued talking to one another until the match came up and Ryoma eventually caved and gave her a ponta as well.

~Match Against Mizunohuchi~

"Seishun wins 6 games to love!" The umpire called out. Ryoma sat there still sulking when Ryuzaki started talking to him.

"Ryoma stop sulking already! Watching others play is as much practice as playing is! Besides! Kunimitsu hasn't played all day and he hasn't complained!" Ryoma ignored her words. "C'mon cheer up!" Ryoma ignored her again. "You better start cheering or I'll pinch your right cheek!"

"Go Seishun!" Ryoma cheered loudly.

"Game and set. Seishun wins 6 games to love!" The umpire called out. All the players stepped forward and shook the opposing team's hand.

"Damn! Can't believe I lost to a girl!" A teammate mumbled.

Jenny grinned at the male and said darkly, "Well you better believe it!" and walked away. After the players all shook hands they went their separate ways. Arai came up to the starters quickly then.

"Kakinoki has lost to Fudomine!"

* * *

><p>Gee guess who Seishun is playing next? -_- I actually liked writing this it was a ton of fun to write actually! Well I hope you guys liked it and please review if you want this to continue and stuff. Well uh other than say review and stuff I guess i have nothing left to say but uh what did you think? Did you like it? And review some more! Uh ok then until next time later!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Horse

Hey people! I'm alive! Yes. Yes I am. Anyways sorry for the wait as always and well yeah that's it I guess. School is really hectic right now so all of my updates has been really slow. Not just for this story but every story -o-. Besides that...

xDevillishAngelx: School is the enemy for everyone isn't it? Thanks for the reviews! Honestly!

And well everyone else please review! They're my inspiration and well I like reading what you guys think so if you can please...

Well besides that rant that most of you guys will skip over... Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own

Well then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Dark Horse<p>

(No PoV)

"No way! Kakinoki lost to Fudomine?!" Momo exclaimed in shock. The rest of the regulars turned in slight shock.

"Weren't they the one's favored to make the state finals?" Jenny asked to no one in particular. Arai nodded and turned to the female starter.

"They were but it said that Fudomine beat Kakinoki so now we're facing them." Arai spoke quickly and surely.

"Didn't Fudomine Junior High forfeit the rookie tournament because of that fight?" Takashi asked.

"Man I hated their coach. He was a jerk…" Eiji muttered under his breath.

"Yes. The thing is though that this year Fudomine changed their team completely! The former players are all gone and the starters are all 8th graders except for their 9th grade captain Tachibana Kippei." Inui explained. Oishi spoke up then.

"I think their old coach was fired so the school hired a new coach." Inui nodded.

"Correct. The coach for Fudomine now though is doing nothing so basically Kippei is taking charge." Inui said while reading through his notes.

"You know… I heard an 8th grader dominated Kuki." Shuusuke spoke. The team fell silent hearing those words.

"Looks like facing Fudomine will be fun!" Jenny exclaimed, breaking the silence. Horio spoke up quickly in reply.

"Ah who're you kidding?! We're gonna beat them no problem!" Horio started and stopped when he saw Kachiro and Katsuo pointing behind him.

"Fu-Fudomine!" He shouted. Fudomine passed him without a second glance and headed straight to Tezuka.

"You're Tezuka?" Tezuka just stared at the man before him. "I'm Tachibana Kippei, captain of Fudomine. Let's have a good match!" Kippei extended a hand in which Tezuka shook.

"That was close! I thought they were going to fight!" Kachiro exclaimed. Katsuo nodded in relief.

"Looks like Fudomine are going to be fun to play." Jenny shouted loudly. Fudomine stared at the obvious girl in a Seishun jacket. A couple of them smirked at the boisterous girl.

"Heh. Looks like Seishun has a girl as well…" A black-haired guy mumbled while bouncing a tennis ball with his racquet. The red-haired guy next to him elbowed him in the side laughing.

"Yup. Seems even more interesting doesn't it?" The red-haired guy smirked. Horio gaped at the sight of the black haired male bouncing the tennis ball with his eyes closed.

"A-amazing!" He exclaimed. He then turned towards Ryoma and felt dread. Ryoma was doing the same thing as the opposing male except he was drinking ponta while he was at it.

"Gah! He's openly provoking them!" Horio shrieked. The starters just started to chuckle lightly at the sight. Fudomine just stared at the boy before turning their backs and leaving.

"Oi! What are you morons just standing and staring at?! We've got work to do!" Ryuzaki barked out which made everyone flinch and stare at her.

"Alright! Second doubles, Shusuke and Kawamura! First doubles, Shuichiro and Eiji. Third singles Kaoru. Second singles Jenny! First singles Ryoma!" A cry of disapproval fired around the small clearing.

"You can't be serious Sensei!" Many shouted out.

"They're both 7th graders!"

"It's bad enough we have two on the team but they're taking over the first and second singles spot too?!" Ryuzaki merely turned her gaze to those who disapproved and glared coldly at them.

"We had this conversation before. If any of you wish to take either of their spots then all you have to do is beat them. Since you can't then you have no right to raise disapproval against them. Do I make myself clear?" Ryuzaki spoke out. That immediately shut up the protesters.

"This is great!" Jenny cried out suddenly. Everyone immediately stared at the shaking girl. "I really wanted to play against Fudomine! I wonder who I'll play against?!" The starters stared at the boisterous girl before laughing as well.

"Well you better not lose then!" Ryoma smirked at her. Jenny merely turned her cheek and stuck her tongue out at Ryoma, which elicited more laughter.

"It's good we have a team like this. Being able to adapt to a challenging opponent this quickly is a good quality and having those two idiots (Ryoma and Jenny) on the team only helps to calm the nerves of not only the starters but for everyone else too." Ryuzaki glanced down at her clipboard before looking back up at her starters. "Maybe my line up won't go horribly wrong after all." She thought to herself before barking out orders and telling the starters to take off their weight anklets.

-X-

"Fugi-senpai really _is_ a genius isn't he?" Jenny sighed out after watching the Tsubame Gaeshi in action. "Unbelievable!" The other regulars chuckled slightly at the girls' words.

"That's one of his best shots. Tsubame Gaeshi. One of his triple counters." Eiji grinned stating the fact.

"With one shot he turned the momentum of the game…" Jenny sighed watching Shusuke play. "I would love to play against him sometime!" Ryuzaki stared at the girl before chuckling under her breath.

"Most people would fear the thought of ever playing the well renown 'genius' Shusuke Fugi yet this girl is excited and more than anything _wants_ to play him… This year is going to be interesting afterall." Ryuzaki thought to herself as she looked between the two rookies and the rest of the regulars.

-X-

"That Fugi… What an amazing player!" Fudomine's Kippei Tachibana remarked. "With that one shot 'Tsubame Gaeshi', he changed the flow of the entire game!" Akira and Shinji both turned to stare at the words coming out of Kippei's mouth. Kippei looked back and smiled, refusing to say anymore. Kippei watched as his team members Masaya and Tetsu continue to struggle to hit the ball from Shusuke's shots.

"Masaya open up." Tetsu told his partner. Masaya stared at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded, turning to look at Kippei as Tetsu spoke the words. Kippei stared back, knowing the risk of the shot Tetsu would use and refused to answer while trying to contemplate the risk of the shot. While thinking, Tetsu kept turning to stare back at Kippei before Kippei raised a single finger and Tetsu used his move.

Tetsu bent down in the knees and concentrated all of his power into his right hand and smashed the ball. The whole of Fudomine shouted out "Hadoukyu!" and Shusuke eyed the ball in desperation.

"Damn! This point is crucial!" Shusuke thought to himself as he leaped towards the shot to hit it.

"There is no chance you can hit this shot Fuji. You may be a 'genius' but there's no way to hit the shot with those skinny arms of yours." Tetsu thought as he watched the ball soar through the air. The next moment made the entire crowd silent.

"Fuji move!" Takashi shouted as he slammed the ball back at Fudomine. Tetsu and Masaya looked on in shock as Tetsu ignored Kippei's warning to use that shot again. He tried to slam it back only to realize his strings were broken from using the shot in the first place.

"S-Seishun leads 5-3!" The announcer calls as the ball lands on the court. The crowd roared with excitement.

Kippei sighed in relief before speaking in a low tone. "That crazy fool…"

Akira nodded and spoke in relief as well. "Luckily his strings broke before he did."

-X-

"Damn!" Eiji cried out in shock. "I didn't think Taka-san had that in him!" He turned to the other regulars who all grinned and nodded aside from Ryoma, Jenny, Kunimitsu, and Shusuke.

"That idiot…" Jenny mumbled under her breath. Ryoma walked up to stand next to her before speaking as well.

"You saw it too huh?" Ryoma replied. Jenny nodded before walking towards the court.

"Who couldn't hear that crack?"

-X-

"Wooyah!" Takashi exclaimed. "Burning! Let's go!" Shusuke stared at Takashi before raising his hand up.

"Umpire we forfeit." The crowd all shouted in shock and anger (Since Fudomine had no fans to cheer them on).

"What happened?"

"Why are they forfeiting?!" They shouted.

"Whoa! Fuji what do you mean we forfeit?! We're only just getting started!" Takashi shouted at his partner. Shusuke went up to Takashi and gripped his hand. Takashi winced in pain.

"You protected me. I doubt you can even grip your racquet well right now." Shusuke turned back to the Umpire and repeated his first exclamation. "We forfeit." Takashi shook his head.

"Wait no! Fuji I can still play! You know how important the first game is!" Shusuke grinned at the flustered male before pointing his head in the direction of the regulars.

"I know." All of the regulars stared back with determination scrawled across their faces. Takashi stared at each face before releasing his racquet and mumbled a quiet apology. Inui went up to Takashi and gave him cooling spray and directed him towards the hospital. Jenny went up to Takashi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We won't lose!" The 7th grader grinned before walking back towards Ryoma whom was busy watching the Doubles 1 game.

Fudomine's victory over Seishun left a new intensity on the field. Eiji was actually serious in playing the game so when the time came for him to step forward, he didn't hesitate. To no surprise of anyone, the Golden Pair had won. During that time however…

-X-

"Akira go warm up. Shinji go help him." Kippei told them. Akira sighed as he got up while Shinji started to mumble under his breath.

"Man what a pain. Why do I have to do it?" Shinji mumbled quietly. Akira ignored the comment and instead decided to continue walking.

"Hey you know Shinji. I'm glad we got rid of that pain Shusuke Fuji early in the games." Akira spoke loud enough for every one of the Seishun regulars and of course Horio to hear.

"You're not confidant?" Shinji asked Akira. Akira smirked and shook his head.

"Are you kidding? We can't lose!" Akira chuckled out. Kaoru who had heard the comment started to get up and move in the direction of Shinji and Akira.

"Oh this cannot be good…" Kachiro, Horio, and Katsuo whimpered out.

-To Warm Up-

"What did you say?" Kaoru glared at Akira. Akira remained quiet as he was rallying with Shinji and instead decided to egg on Kaoru more and took out a second tennis ball to add to the one they were rallying with at that moment.

"Geez! At such close range too!" Horio cried out. Akira turned to Kaoru with a 'Oh you were here?' expression. Kaoru reached out a hand but before he did he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jenny and her finger pointing to the moving 7th grader who was walking towards the rally.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Kaoru cried out as Ryoma moved into the rally. He hit both balls back without disrupting the flow of the rally. Everyone looked in shock except for Jenny who grinned and was the second person to walk through the ongoing rally unscathed. Akira and Shinji stopped to stare at the two 7th graders.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked as he drank the fountain water. "Want to add another ball?" Kaoru closed his once gaping mouth and walked away with a loud 'Tch' but with a noticeable grin on his mouth. Kaoru and Akira stared once more at the 7th graders before walking away as well.

"Happy Ryoma?" Jenny turned to him as Akira and Shinji walked away.

"Very." Ryoma replied.

-X-

"See that? The REAL A-Un technique." Ryuzaki pointed out to Momo and Ryoma who both merely coughed in embarrassment as Eiji and Oishi won and Kaoru headed off to the courts.

"Singles 3: Seishun Kaido, Fudomine Kamio." The referee called out. Akira stared at Kaoru with a mischievous grin.

"So your nickname is 'Viper' huh? Heh. It's perfect." Kaoru's eyes flared as he swung his racket dangerously close to Akira's head. The referee immediately got down from his post to calm Kaoru who merely glared at the referee. The referee cringed in fear.

"Kaido!" Tezuka called to Kaoru. Kaoru immediately bowed his head and apologized to the referee. Tezuka then turned to apologize to Kippei who apologized as well. Akira turned his back to Kaoru as he walked away before stopping and throwing a last taunting remark to Kaoru.

"Hey good luck in the game… Viper." Kaoru glared and hissed at the male before moving into his position.

-X-

"That idiot! Being provoked so easily!" Ryuzaki muttered under her breath. Jenny stared at Ryuzaki before speaking aloud.

"Well at least he's not like Ryo and Momo," Ryuzaki nodded in agreement much to the chagrin of Momo and Ryoma who glared at the other 7th grader. She merely grinned and turned her eyes back to the game.

-X-

"I'm feeling the rhythm~…" Akira spoke as he ran across the court returning Kaoru's snake easily.

"Unbelievable…" Horio cried out staring at the easily returned buggy whip shot.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in your legs," Kaoru called out to Akira. Akira smirked as he spoke.

"Your snake is your poison."

Kaoru snorted as he replied back to Akira, "You're not funny." Akira's eyes widened slightly before he let out a slight laugh.

"Let loose your snake then." And Kaoru did just that. Akira once more returned it with ease. The game continued in that manner for awhile.

"That moron. His beloved snake is turned against him but he refuses to change tactics… Right now his greatest asset has become his weakest!" Jenny spoke aloud and continued. "Then again, there's not much Kaido-senpai _can_ do is there?" She spoke, not expecting a response.

"Well the rain did decrease his shot's strength," Eiji replied aloud. Jenny shook her head at his comment.

"No it's not that! That guy with Fudomine, Akira or something, has amazing speed. This is probably one of the worst matchups for Kaido-senpai." Just as she said that the whole area became silent. Kaoru had slipped and returned the ball with a powerful flick of his wrist. It curved around the post and landed into the opposing court. The entire area was stunned before someone in the crowd shouted out 'Boomerang Snake!'.

"4…40-15!" The referee cried out in hesitation. Akira shouted at the referee in anger.

"How is that shot legal?!" The referee looked into his reference book and shrugged, replying that it was a perfectly legal shot.

"Around the post… Quite an amazing shot…" Inui muttered as he quickly wrote it down in his notebook.

"Psh! That guy… Lucky…" Momo muttered in slight excitement. Just as he muttered that Akira won the point. From that point on, the flow of the game had changed immensely. Akira became more alert and fidgety every time someone shouted 'Boomerang Snake' and Kaoru had become too reliant on a spur of the moment shot. After Kaoru lost three games, the courts were switched and both players returned tot eh benches for a small break.

"How dumb are you?" Ryuzaki asked Kaido as he sat down. "Swinging your arms and flailing around… You call that tennis? That's a disgrace to the game!" Oishi went up to talk to Ryuzaki before Tezuka stopped him. "Kaoru play your game. Not anyone else's. Yours."

-X-

"Akira your game _is_ off." Akira snapped his head up to see Kippei staring down at him. Kippei continued. "You're too concerned over the snake that now you're using twice the amount of stamina to not be caught off guard by it. Your 'rhythm' is off." Akira merely scoffed in annoyance before getting back up and to the courts. As he and Kaoru passed they both muttered the same thing.

"This will not end like this. Over my cold dead body." The game continued with Kaoru barely managing to stay alive. The difference between the two was that Kaoru was breathing normally and Kaoru was panting like a dog in heat.

"What kinda stamina does Kaido-senpai have?" Jenny asked in awe. Inui immediately showed his notebook to the girl. "You're kidding…. That's what he does everyday?!" Jenny cried out after seeing Kaoru's training regiment. Inui nodded and Jenny remained silent.

-X-

"Damn! This guy… he just won't quit! If that's it I'll change the rhythm!" Akira thought tiredly as he picked up the pace. He quickly moved towards the net to the amazement to the crowd.

"How does he have energy left to net dash?" Eiji whistled seeing the tactic and as Kaoru hit his hardest snake of the game. Akira's breath hitched as he ran to return the shot.

"I hate you so much…" He muttered as barely returned the ball.

"Sorry Viper, luck's part of the game." Kaoru dove for the ball and returned it.

"Did you say something? Sorry I don't give a damn if it is match point. I do not give up." Kaoru huffed as he got back up. Akira huffed at the ground and spoke tiredly as he got back up.

"Damn. Deuce again…" Akira muttered. Jenny grinned and stood up. Ryoma didn't even blink as he got up as well.

"Ready?" He asked nonchalantly. Jenny nodded as she took out her racquet and they headed out to warm up. After that and many more match points to go, Kaoru won. Jenny returned as soon as Kaoru had won and passed by with small pat on the shoulder.

"Good job _senpai._" She smirked. Kaoru just huffed as he passed the girl. Kaoru leaned against the fence as he spoke to Inui.

"Sure you want to teach me the boomerang snake? You'll get more enemies." Inui merely smirked at the comment.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll just gather more data and beat you in the next ranking matches." Kaoru just stood there with a small grin as he watched Jenny get on the courts.

-X-

"You're up next. Good luck." Kippei patted the back of the player. The player merely smiled before heading to the courts.

"One set match. Seishun Chinatsu. Fudomine..." Before the referee finished, Jenny lifted her Fila cap before grinning at her opponent.

"You're a girl aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Dun dun duh! Ok seriously all of you know who it is don't you? Not much of a guessing game but you know give reviews and tell me who you think it is anyways! Who knows it may not be who you really think it is. And well yeah I hope you guys liked it. Please review as always tell me what you think hate or love stuff like that. Well until next time later!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: The Lion Buddha's Sister

Hey everyone! Man its been awhile hasn't it! Ahaha... Sorry for the lack of updates and even more so for this short chapter! I know that I could say a lot but well I'm sure you guys would rather read than hear me disclaim my life story so yeah...

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Now then without further ado... here's the next story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Lion Buddha's Sister<p>

(No PoV)

"You're a girl aren't you?" Jenny speculated once more. The crowd went silent at the girls' words before they started whispering in hush tones.

"A girl?!"

"No way!"

"It sure _looks_ like a dude…" Were some broad descriptions of what was said.

"I'm not a girl…" The player replied back at Jenny with anger hinted in his voice. "I'm a guy."

"My bad…" Jenny muttered to herself. He glared at the girl before making his way to the referee's chair.

"Sorry but our player is in the bathroom. She should be back momentarily." The male told the referee before walking away and back to his seat on the benches. Akira slapped his friends' back when he arrived.

"Haha! Some guts she has huh Shinji?! Hahahaha!" Akira smiled, trying to contain his laughter.

"Little she-devil… she _knew_ I was a guy… I want to put her and the other little 7th grade brat in their place… Damn I should be the one playing right now… I guess it's only fair that…" Shinji mumbled incoherently. A dark aura was found around the 8th grade Fudomine player as his teammates chuckled at the all too familiar sight.

Fudomine was snapped right back into place as the referee shouted. "Hey! Fudomine! If you don't have your player come out then you FORFEIT the match!" Just as the referee finished saying that a loud voice pierced the air.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A girl ran straight into the tennis grounds. She took out her tennis racquet and ran to the designated court. She bowed humbly and stared straight at her opponent.

"My apologies. I was helping a girl who was lost come here." The strange shorthaired girl breathed in ragged breaths. From the background the shouts of her teammate screaming 'An you're late! What were you doing?!' resounded the field.

"N-No problem…" Jenny stuttered at the sudden appearance. "Hey are you okay?" The girl smiled, took a breath, and nodded.

"Yes." She replied back and looked at the referee expectantly. The referee stared at the girls' eyes right back before coughing into his palm and realized he needed to start the game.

"Singles 2: Seigaku Chinatsu, Fudomine Tachibana," The referee called out. Both players walked to their respective spots.

"You're not going to win today." An called out grinning. "You can have first serve. Consider it an apology for being late." Jenny felt the corner of her mouth start to turn upward.

"Interesting… Another girl... ha who would've thought!" Jenny thought to herself. She then caught the ball the referee threw at her to begin serving before speaking. "Thanks but you're going to regret giving me first serve."

An's eyes gave a slight glint before she shouted a 'Ready!' reply. Just as Jenny was about to serve the ball, disgruntle cries of disapproval echoed the courts. The ball dropped relatively harmlessly onto her head.

"What the hell?! Two girls are playing?!"

"That's not right! They should play on the girls' teams!"

"I didn't come here to watch two _girls_ play!"

"What are Seishun and Fudomine thinking?!" The shouts came in different directions with multiple 'Boo's' accompanied with it. The referee tried to no avail to calm the angry crowd but they could not be appeased.

-To The Bench-

"Woo boy! I knew that it'll be hard to accept a girl on the team but…" Ryuzaki trailed off. Ryoma took one glance at her before coughing into his fist.

"Not good… Jenny's about to snap." He mumbled. No one caught his words as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

-X-

Jenny reached towards the ball she had dropped and gripped it tightly before screaming. "Shut up! Who cares if we're girls! We're here to play tennis! If you don't want to watch then get out of here!" Much to her surprise, An shouted almost the exact same thing.

The two females glanced at one another before a smirk made its way to their faces once more. After the shocking outburst by the two females, the crowd instantly quieted and watched in relative (not really) acceptance.

Jenny glanced at An, her eye making contact with hers before she switched her racquet to her right hand and the ball to her left.

-X-

"Right hand already… She's serious." Ryoma whistled as he acted like a commentator to the action. Momo was right beside Ryoma ready to comment.

"What do you think this action means?" Momo asked him, an imaginary mic in his hand. Ryoma stared at him as if he was stupid.

"It means that she's serious… Baka…" Ryoma stated, not amused by the action. Momo disregarded the jab and instead started his next comment.

"Oh my! Chinatsu has used her secret ultimate serve to win that game! What do you have to say about that commentator Ryoma?!" Momo shouted into his mic and shoved it into Ryoma's face. Again Ryoma was not amused.

"Get out of my face you weirdo." Ryoma glared at Momo, trying to concentrate on the game. Momo refuse to give space though and continued his exclamations.

"And now Fudomine's Tachibana is using her speed serve to get one past Chinatsu! However Chinatsu gets the next serve and this rally continues- OH! Chinatsu makes a mistake and Tachibana slams the ball for the point!" Momo exclaims shouting with passion into his mic.

"Shut up you idiot! I'm trying to watch the game!" Ryoma spoke threateningly to Momo. With that Momo quieted and sat down, sad that his broadcasting career was over.

-X-

"Seishun leads 5-4!" The referee called out. Both females panted heavily as game after game deuces and advantages were called, neither willing to give an edge.

"I can't use my serve anymore… It strains my arm and eyes too much." Jenny gasped as she barely returned the serve An was unleashing. Jenny struggled to reach the ball before tripping and unleashing a buggy whip shot. An gawked at the sight as the shot bounced completely out of her reach.

"15-love," The referee called out. The crowd cheered at the sight along with a slightly gawking Kaoru at the sight of his prized shot being unleashed.

Jenny got up shakily, her breathing becoming ragged. "I can't see in front of me… I think I'm going to puke…" She stared at the multiple images of An while she was getting ready to serve again. She tried to rub the sweat from her eyes as she once again barely made a return shot. This time, she collapsed before hitting the ball back.

"15-15!" The referee called. Jenny struggled to get up again, her legs giving out once before she slowly got back up.

"She's done." Ryoma called out hesitantly. His teammates stared at him in dismay. "She's hit the wall and she knows it. She can't play overly extended games; her stamina isn't high enough for that." Ryoma stood as he waited for that point to be won by An as well.

"Her leg still hasn't fully recovered either, it's starting to bruise up again from the stress so her speed is at its minimum right now." Inui stated as An won the point

"30-15!" The referee called once more. Jenny collapsed at the ground at the same time the referee made the announcement. The referee glanced at the girl as she slowly got up. "Can you continue?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. Jenny merely nodded in response. Ryoma shook his head at the sight.

"She's too stubborn to quit now." Ryoma groaned. "She's barely fighting the urge not to hurl now and pass out." The next two games were the worst to watch. Jenny barely gave any resistance to the easy games won by An.

"Game, set, match. Won by Fudomine Tachibana!" The referee called out. Fudomine jumped up from their seats and shouted in glee.

"You go An! Show them how it's done!" Akira shouted and patted her back. An gave a tired grin before collapsing on the floor.

"I was lucky my stamina held out longer than hers." An spoke tiredly, eyes already starting to close drowsily. Akira lifted her up in response to take her back to her bench.

-On The Other side-

The regulars rush to Jenny who was already collapsed on the floor. "Oi Jenny! You alive?" Momo cried out in alarm. Jenny made a grunt in response, her arms covering her eyes.

"I'm fine." She swallowed hard before continuing. "Sorry I lost…" She spoke shakily, arms still covering her eyes.

"Hey we still have a game to win! It's not over yet!" Eiji shouted cheerily.

"Yeah! It's far from over!" Momo shouted as well. Jenny made a weak a smile at the attempts to comfort her by her teammates.

"Get up. You're in the way for the next match to begin." Ryoma called out. Momo bonked his head in response.

"Can't you be a little more sensitive?" Momo whispered harshly to Ryoma. Ryoma merely glared in response. Jenny curled her hips and jumped to a standing position, any trace of what tears there may have been gone and replaced with a grin.

"You better not lose Ryo!" She spoke shakily to him, her voice not yet recovered. He walked up to her and placed his hat on her head.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to lose. I **will** win." With that her teammates helped her off the field and Ryoma ascended.

* * *

><p>Bet some people thought of the girl joke huh? Haha (weak laugh). Well I tried to make it a little funny so I hope that it was successful? I really hoped you guys liked it and maybe it wasn't worth waiting for? but now that it's summer I'm gonna try to actually get this story going again.<p>

Also THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITE, OR STORY ALERTED! I appreciate it very much and it made me actually try to write this chapter. I didn't know how to write with who to win or tie or what not so it was difficult to decide. Thank you for all the supporters out there. You guys are beautiful! With that I hope you guys review this, enjoyed it, and will continue to read this work in progress! Until next time! Laters!


End file.
